Somewhere
by RuskaSky
Summary: Three years after Ultimecias death, something terrible happens: Squall gets sucked in by a mysterious portal. Though the others tell her not to go, Rinoa follows him, and finds herself in a cruel world. There, she tries everything to find Squall.
1. Prolog

„Stay back!", I shouted, glancing at the soldiers in front of me. They really stopped walking, but they couldn't fool me: One wrong step of mine and I would be death within seconds.

I cringed as the wound on my left arm started to pulse again. Slowly, my dark red blood flew out of my body, down to the dry earth, which absorbed it like it was water.

_This is not real. It can't be real._

Those words I kept telling myself since I stranded here. It wasn't important wether I believed in it or not. But they were the only things which reminded me that the ground hadn't been thirsty for blood all time, and that somewhere existed a world in which humans don't chase others for fun.

I kept holding my right hand to the Blaster Edge on my left arm, though I knew I wouldn't have the strenght to raise it up and shoot.

In order to tell you why I was fighting on a bloodthirsty ground, I need to tell you what happened a couple of weeks ago.


	2. A common fear

"Rinoa, stop fooling around at once!"

Quistis came towards me, with an angry expression on her face.

"I'm sick and tired of you interrupting the SeeDs over and over again."

"But I wasn't fooling around, Quistis, you should've realized by now that I-", I tried to defend myself, but it was pointless. Since Principal Cid died and Quistis was chosen to follow his footsteps, she became so serious. Without talking another word to me, she turned around, crossing her hands behind her back.

I laid down my head on the desk. It was way too hard to become a real SeeD, even though Squall tried to help me out as much as he could. But Laguna kept him positioned at Esthar. The next Tears Of The Moon was going to come soon, and Laguna wanted every SeeD to take care of the city.

I shook my head. Every time he wasn't around I couldn't help but think that I need to go to him.

"Rinoa! Are you even listening?" Quistis stand in front of me, her face full of anger. She gently shook her head. "It's useless. You'll never become a real SeeD if you don't even listen to what I say."

I didn't answer. There really was no use to explain that I wasn't interested in the great history of the SeeDs. I already knew it too well, but Quistis insisted on letting me learn for the tests as every regular student. I wasn't bad in the tests, because I always talked to Squall before another exam came up, but in lesson, I was too tired to do anything supportive.

It was a relief to listen to the bell of Balamb Garden. I slowly stood up, throwing the hair back that fell into my face.

When I quit classroom, Selphie was waiting for me. In the first place, I was surprised of seeing her there. She was one of the SeeDs stationed in Esthar, waiting for the Tears Of The Moon. When I looked at her I felt like my heart stopped beating: She usually was a girl with an open, big smile on her face, but now her expression was full of sadness.

"What's the matter, Selphie?", I asked her worried, but she took my hand without answering and led me to the balcony.

The air there was fresh and clean, and I loved sitting there for hours, doing nothing but to think of Squall. But this time, the balcony didn't filled me with relief but with fear.

Selphie sat down on the balustrade, her legs dangled down. "It's about Squall", she mumbled, avoiding to look right to my face.

I ran towards her, grabbing her shoulders and shook her. "What do you mean? Tell me! What is it that everyone seemes to know except me?"

It was true. Since two days, the other students and even teachers seemed to avoid me, though I was actually a person who never stopped smiling and joking.

But Selphie just shook her head. "I can't tell you here. We need to fly to Esthar. Laguna and Ellione will explain everything." Still, her eyes were so blank as she turned around and winked with her arms.

A breaze swung up, as the red brigde of the airship Ragnarok flew up. I could see Zell, who navigated it and another man behind him, who seemed to be common.

A small ladder hung out of the airship, and Selphie and I jumped towards it. My hands hurted when they grabbed the tight rope, but I didn't let lose and slowly climbed up into the airship.

"Nice to see ya, Rinoa!" Irvines voice was unmistakeable: Noone had such a loud, strong voice as him. Well, maybe Zell could shout louder.

I was happy to see the three SeeDs again: They gave me the feeling of belonging somewhere, and it was the most natural thing of all to sit in a giant airship with them, flying to Esthar.

Although I was scared of what has happened to Squall, I knew that there was finally something I could do.


	3. A significant decision

It's been a long time since I've been in Esthar the last time. We city hadn't changed, in spite of that it was visible for everyone now. Zell had to placed the Ragnarok in front of the city, and we had to use the cabs for getting into town to Laguna. It was such a strange feeling. Selphie sat beside me, with those sad eyes I'll never forget. Zell wasn't talking much either, but the was snorring all the time, so I guessed he slept. Only Irvine tried to distract me, but even his eyes weren't as happy as usual. I just shook my head whenever one of them tried to cheer me up. I was just looking forward.

Finally, we arrived at Lagunas house. We went in, without talking to the assistens there, and they let us in, as if they knew how serious I was.

With a great blow, I opened the door to Lagunas office.

"Rinoa! What a relief to see your pretty face!" Laguna acted like everything was fine, but his worried eyes gave him away. For that, I just pulled him back and held up my hands on his desk.

"Tell me what happened! Everyone seems to know something I don't."

Lagunas smile fade, he had a serious look then.

"Please sit down, Rinoa. It's not easy to explain. But in fact, the simple truth is: Squall is gone."

I was dumbfounded. When I tried to speak, the words weren't coming out properly – I needed to clean my throat, but it was more a rasping sound than anything else.

"How..?", my lips slowly said.

Suddenly, but quiet, Ellione entered the room. I could've felt her through the entire city: Our powers as sorceresses connected us.

She wasn't smiling at me like she did usual. In fact, she seemed to be angry.

"We still haven't found out how the portal developed, neither where it might be now." She looked at Laguna, and he nodded as if he would understand.

"What portal?", I asked confused. Confused… and scared.

Laguna sighed. "It was during a patrol: Squall and six other SeeDs were going around the city. Suddenly, a Morbol appeared. One of the survivals said that it behaved strange: After it had killed two of them, it ran away like it was chased by someone. Or something. Squall wanted to go after it, when suddenly a", now he interrupted and took a look at a report, " "soften blue light appeared and sucked him in". The other SeeDs weren't taken by this portal, what we suggest it to be, but they heard a voice, and they all understood the same thing. "Sorceress"."

He looked at me. "We're not completely sure, but we guess that this meant you, Rinoa."

"It has to be her", Ellione suddenly blustered. "I went to the place one of the SeeDs has shown me, but nothing happened. I even used powerful magic to attract it – but it was no use."

"Hold on for a sec!" It was hard to stand up, facing Elliones changed face. "I don't care if this portal, or whatever it was, appeared in front of you or not! You said Squall is gone? Through this portal? And whatever it was, it wanted a sorceress and caught him? Of course it wants me!" I shivered and felt how I loosed the strength to stand up high, but I shook my head to handle my fear. " I will go. No matter where he is. I'll find him."

"You can't!", Laguna and Ellione shouted at the same time, with fear on their faces. "That's exactly the thing that mustn't happen", Laguna defined. "You're powerful, Rinoa, way too powerful to loose you."  
I hesitantly looked to Ellione, but she just shrugged. "My powers lost their strength, since you defeated Ultimecia, remember? I'm not worth anymore."

Usually, Laguna tried everything to make Ellione happy, but this time, he hasn't said anything.

"Anyway. We ordered you here, Rinoa, to get your help. You surely are strong enough to find out if there's a higher concentration of magic anywhere around here."

I hesitated. "I gotta check the area", I mumbled, and Laguna nodded. "Of course. Zell will take you with the Ragnarok, to a safe height."

While Zell prepared everything needed for the ride, I packed my bag. I only took things that were necessary: some Potions, medicine, a self-expanding-tent, something to eat and a picture of Squall.

I hadn't told Zell what I planned to do. It was something I had to do on my own. Besides, he and the others just would've tried to stop me.

"Are you ready?", he shouted when I arrived at the Ragnarok. I hardly managed to nod, but he just took it as a sign of sadness.

"We'll find him", he said as he gently put his arms around my shoulders, and I tried to smile hopeful.

We jumped in the airship, and while Zell raised it up carefully, I stared through the plain, waiting for him to start.

"OK, ready to ride that baby?", Zell tried to joke, and I laughed, just a little, to make him happy.

Though the Ragnarok was a giant airship, it seemed to move slowly once you sit inside. The plain moved to slow for my taste, as I couldn't wait for it to pass.

I led Zell to the point where the magical power almost seemed to burn, but I didn't told him. Instead, I asked Zell to stop for a minute so I could concentrate more.

"Alright, but hurry!", her answered while he tried to overwhelm the airship which was influenced by the magic around it.

Without saying a word, I turned around and ran to the airlock. It was hard to open it alone, but I managed to. My fingers hurt much and I could even see some blisters on them, but I didn't cared.

"Don't dare to jump!", I could hear Zell scream. He'd figured out what planned to do and guessed right that we were near the magical point, so he tried to turn the airship around, but it was too late: after whispering "Sorry" I jumped down.

While I fell and felt the cold air, I wasn't thinking about the danger or the risk but one sentence.

"I'll find you…somewhere."


	4. A sign

"So dark", I whispered, lying on the dirty ground. I missed the weight of my gunblade and the common feeling of stored magic inside my body. My hands lied on the ground, grabbing from time to time, as if they could feel something. Even if they would've, I doubted I could've figured out what it was. I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, a glistening light appeared, just like a lightning. It had only last for a second, but I've seen the feather which danced through the air.

Carefully, I searched for it, even more blind of the now uncommon light. I tried not to move too much so I wouldn't have destroyed it, but I found it, still intact.

I put the feather gently in my hands, knowing exactly what it was meant to show.

"Rinoa…"


	5. A new acquaintance

When I woke up, I could feel my aching body. I opened my eyes and saw a sky of grey color obove me. There was no cloud, no bird, just nothing except for this grey. Slowly, I raised myself up, trying not to move to much.

I must have passed out while I was falling down. I remebered I had seen a light blue light, like the SeeDs had told Laguna, but after that, I couldn't remember anything.

I turned around, looking for any sign of civilization around me, but there was nothing. So, I just walked through the landscape, not thinking about where I was or where I was going. I just kept thinking about Squall. The memoires of him controlled my thoughts, and I was pleased with that.

I didn't know how long I walked when suddenly the lights of a town appeared in front of me.

Hopeful, I started to ran, even though my legs felt like they wouldn't run no more.

The lights of the down didn't seemed to come near me, but I didn't stopped running. Suddenly, I stumbled across a little stone. When I fell down on the hard ground, I tried to absorbed the schock with my hands, and a great pain flew through my body. The blisters on my hands were cracked and the open flesh scratched across the ground. I screamed because of the pain and sit on my knees, the hands stamped on the ground, for a moment. My breath came out hard and quickly. When I tried to remove my hands from the ground, I figured out with surprise that they were hold by the earth. I needed to take all of my strength to remove them, and for a second, I could see how the blood drops of my wound were absorbed by the ground. I gently shook my hand, trying to forget what I've just seen.

I stood up, and noticed that the city were just a few footsteps in front of me.

It was fenced by a great wall made of stone, but the gate was opened. Carefully, I entered the city, but there was noone on the streets.

"Anybody there?", I called, but there was no answer. I put my hand to my Blaster Edge, prepared for any traps, and walked through the streets. I repeated my call from time to time, but the result seemed to stay the same.

This is strange. What's the use of a city, full of houses, stores and markets, without anyone living in it?

I felt how I became hungry, so I went to one of the markets and ate an orange. It was bittersweet, and I usually hated oranges, but I didn't cared in that moment.

While I ate it, I took a careful look around. Yet, the city seemed to be lonesome, but I couldn't help but think that there had to be someone.

I wandered through the city for some hours, calling out for someone, when suddenly the light of the day disappeared.

And then, they came. I could hear the pas of the wolfes which they ride, but couldn't see anything.

"Hello-?", I started to say, but I was grabbed by an arm beside me and dragged into a dark entrance. Someone stamped his hand on my mouth, but with a skilled move, I removed the hand and turned behind the stranger.

"What the heck was that supposed to be?", I wanted to ask, but I losed my voice when I saw the things which passed the entrance by.

All of them were beautiful. They had hair with such a shiny red tone that it seemed to burn. Their eyes were black and gloomy, but in their faces, it looked perfect. Everything of them, their face, their moving, even their smell made me wish to touch them. In fact, I made a move towards them, but the stranger stopped me, and my mind started to work again.

We kept quiet, til the creatures passed by, then I turned around.

"Who are you?", I asked calm.

The boy looked around the courner. "Vance", he mumbled. "You should be greatful I stopped you – otherwise, they would've took you with them." He gave me a sharp glance. "And who are you?"

"Rinoa", I answered, and his glance became wary. "You are Rinoa?", he repeated with an angry expression on his face.

"Is that a problem?", I asked confused.

"Indeed", he answered calm, then the anger came again. "How dare you to come here? You're the most danger in the world!"

I frowned. "What do you mean? What is that about?"

He hesitated. "You don't know?"

When I shook my head, he went ont: "These creatures.. Are looking for you!"


	6. Leaving the city

„I'm sorry" The smile of the old woman was so caring that I stopped to look shocked for a moment.

"You don't have to apologize", I mumbled, but she shook her head.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and I'll answer them all, as soon as you've sit down and ate a bit of my soup. It won't taste good, but it's more than nothing at all."

After I had forced the soup down (it really tasted bad, like water with… something I didn't want to thought about) I looked at Vances grandmother, but she kept eating the soup calm and slow.

Beside her, Vance had finished his soup already. When I looked at him, he turned away.

I felt sorry for him. After he'd told me that they searched for me, I had screamed at him for quite a long time and called him names, but he had just took my hand and led me to his and his grandmothers house, which was in the underground – like the houses of all other human, too.

While waiting, I took a look around the room we sat in. It seemed to be kitchen, dining room, living room and bedroom in one. Though it wasn't big enough at all, I didn't felt caught in – it was just arranged to comfortable.

"Well then", Vances grandmother said. "Tell me, child, where do you come from?"

"I don't think I come from this world, so it wouldn't make sense to tell you the name, I guess", I answered. It wasn't meant to sound mean, but it was the truth.

The women nodded. "Well then, I guess you come from the "Otherworld". This is the name we gave the world which is connected with ours through the SoulGate, a portal which hadn't been here forever. It was created by a woman of your world. We don't know how she came here, neither how she created the portal, but it's unmistakeable that she doesn't belong to this world. As a sorceress, she managed to kill our king, and came to power. She subjected all novices who had a seed of darkness in their hearts, and the few she couldn't subject were killed by her new soldiers. But there weren't much who resisted her. She offered them a little crystal, and when they applied them, not only their look but also their strenght changed.

Those novices call themselves "the chosen", and they streak through our citys after sundown and kill or capture everyone who's outside then."

I looked to Vance. "This is why you took me." I said, but he looked away.

"Don't mention it", he mumbled, and his grandmother nodded. "Vance was right to save you. It's the duty of everyone of us to take care of each other. If we don't, who else will?"

"You seem to have a hard life", I whispered, ashamed of my easy and good life, back there in Balamb.

"You don't have to feel pity." The woman took my hand and smiled at me. "We're strong. And we won't go down, no matter what happens. We still have hope."

"But how?", I asked. "How can you have hope if there is so much terrible out there?"

The woman looked out of the little window. The stars were reflected in her eyes, as she said: "Because my husband is out. Everyone of us has someone who's out there, fighting for us. Because everyone starts to fight for our rights when he or she is old enough. And as long as we know that people who we trust are out there, our hope will never die."

Her words made me cry. Without noticing it, I had already started to cry while she was talking, and I couldn't stopped then. I took my head in my hands and thought about Squall, who was out there, too, and I asked myself if I would ever see him again.

Vances grandmother didn't tried to cheer me up. She just hold me in her arms, balancing me and hummed a melody, until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I laid on straw and my face felt strange because of the tears I'd cried. I raised myself up, and looked out of the window besides my head.

The sun was shining now, and there were people outside. They bought something of the market, talked and laughed to each other and were doing their own thing. It looked like everything was normal. But when I remembered what Vances grandmother has said, I knew that they felt like me: Thinking of their loves, and hoping that they're still alive.

I baled my fist when I realized that I was connected to the cause of their pain somehow.

I stood up.

_I am here for a reason. So, I gotta do that what I'm here for._

I checked my bag, and when I saw everything was still inside, I made my way to the exit of the house.

Vance grandmother sat in the room-for-everything.

"You're already going." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry if I caused you trouble. But I'm here for a reason. I gotta find someone. Someone very special to me."

The old woman giggled. "Everyone has someone special he or she gotta find. But ok, go, and try to find him. I won't stop you if it's your wish."  
"It is", I reinforced. I turned to the door, but then stopped.

"I've got a question", I slowly said. "Do you know why they are searching me?"

The expression on the womans face was sad. "We don't know for sure, but the sorceress seems to lose her strenght. We suppose that she needs a replacement which she can control. You've got strong powers, child. Even I could've felt them through the entire city."

"Wait." I ran towards her. "If you could've felt me, why couldn't they have felt me? You said they were strong, so-"

"Because you didn't want them to", she answered quiet. "When I came to this city, you wanted to be seen, right? But those novices have the charisma to fill the air with fear. You closed yourself up against them, so they couldn't feel you anymore, and Vances charisma isn't as strong as yours so they weren't checking – for your luck."

"I'm sorry", I mumbled, but she flattered with her hand. "Never mind. Go now, yet it's still bright outside. If you'd like to hear my advice, head east. The city Lamont lies there. It's the biggest city of our world. You might find the answer to your question."

I nodded. "Thank you." Then I left the house. I headed east and left the city through a gate which looked the same with the one from which I entered.

After taking a look back, I started to go ahead. I clasped the necklace with Squalls ring.

"Hold on!"


	7. A familiar voice

"Stand up at once, you bastard!"

I opened my eyes. A man with an ugly face stood above me.

"Leave me alone", I mumbled, turning on the other side. I closed my eyes again and tried to catch the dream I just have had. It was a nice dream, something about Balamb, the SeeDs… and Rinoa.

Suddenly, the man grabbed me by my jacket.

"I told you to stand up!", he shouted and spat in my face.

I sighed angry and grabbed his arm: "And I told you to leave me alone."

With a quick move, I turned hos arm around, which made a terrible sound. The man screamed, but I stamped my hand on his mouth.

"I've been here way too long, okay? Lead me to the exit – now!"

The ma made a sound which sounded like a giggle, and suddenly, my cell was full of soldiers.

One of them made a step towards me.

"Let him go", he said calm, keeping his gun ready.

I put my hands off the man and raised them up.

"God boy", the man with the gun said.

"Now, follow us. We'll lead you to another house. And don't dare to make a wrong move."

"That's right, boy!", the first man said and hit my head, but the soldier hit him with his gun.

"Don't dare to touch him. The master told us not to harm him in any way. He's no use if he's dead."

The mean guy mumbled something, but he nodded.

After they had blindfolded me, they lead me through many corridors.

Left, two times right, left, right, left, left…

I stopped taking care of the ways I went through.

After hours, they finally stopped.

"Take of his blindfold."

I blinked. I saw a small, but not too small room with a little bed of straw, a table, a chair and, best of all, a little window.

"This will be your new home. It's a bit more comfortable than your old one."  
"How did I came to such honor?", I asked wary.

"It's a gift", answered the soldier. "From our master. For you have been useful."

"Useful? What do you mean by useful?", I shouted angry but with a bad hunch.

"You brought Rinoa here", a familiar voice answered out of the dark.

I turned around slowly, and the woman made a step towards me, into the light.

My eyes opened wide when I recognized her. I fell down on my knees.

"You…?"


	8. Found

I walked east, just like Vance's grandmother had told me, but I couldn't see any cities, villages or even life around there. There was just a wasteland all around me – even the city from where I'd come was out of sight. I wondered if it was the sorceress who had destroyed everything.

The sorceress. I wonder who she might have been. Touching my necklace, I looked up to the sky.

"Squall. Where are you? I'm trying to find you… But I'm no use at all. I'm all alone…"

I shook my head. Thinking in such a negative way – that would be more like Squall. I smiled, remembering the time we'd spent together on our way to defeat the sorceress Ultimecia. He'd been such a grumpy guy, and the way he frowned…

Those memories kept me going forward though I couldn't see anything. The dust under my feet raised while I was walking.

Suddenly, a terrible thought popped into my mind. This whole landscape looked like the place Ultimecia has sent us to, three years ago.

Sure, we'd killed her, but… It had been the future Ultimecia. Couldn't it be possible, that the little Ultimecia was still alive? Imagining Ultimecia could grow up once again in another timeline made me shiver.

While I was wondering about such frightening stuff, a dust cloud had appeared on the horizon.

I looked towards it carefully, and then, I could feel the presence of mages. I didn't know the excactly difference between mages and sorceress, but I could tell that there was one.

Remembering what Vance's grandmother had told me, I figured that these people got to be the novices of the sorceress, so I put up my Blaster Edge.

I missed my dear dog Angel. It was a strange feeling not having her by my side when a fight was underway.

I was right. Those people were mages. I could tell by their cruel beauty. And they kind of remembered me of Ultimecia as well.

The woman in front of me reached out her hand to touch me. I wanted to run away, but realized in horror that I couldn't move.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, and she stopped moving towards me indeed.

When she looked up, her eyes were wide in amazement.

"You can still talk? It's just like our maester had told us. You're truly a powerful sorceress."

She bowed, and it even looked honest.

"What do you mean with that question? Of course I can!", I said angry while I tried to move my hand on the Blaster Edge.

I couldn't remember why I hadn't raised it up when they reached me. I had kind of a blackout.

"It's our magic, sister", the woman answered. "We're combining our powers to make you stand still, but you still resist us. Truly impressive."

"What do you want from me?", I asked and tried to make my voice not to sound as scary as I was. Finally, I could move a finger of mine. It was a relief to do so, but I kept quiet so they wouldn't notice.

The woman smiled, while the rest of her company surrounded me. "We want you to go with us. As our master expected, you're trying to resist us. But I'm afraid to tell you you can't. It's your destiny to come with us."

I made a step backwards. It hadn't been the words of the woman which made me afraid; it was a voice in my head, familiar and loved, which let me feel pain and angst now. But I couldn't figure out to whom it belonged.

The shock last long enough for the mages to freeze my body. Motionless, I had to watch them carrying me through the landscape. The ground blurred in front of my eyes and soon, I fell in sleep. A dreamless, yet painful sleep. And in this sleep, I was seeing her face.


	9. Breakthrough

"What do you mean with you don't know?" Quistis's face was full of anger, but Laguna just shrugged his shoulders.

"I know you're nervous, Quistis, but we don't know yet. We're trying our very best to find a way to Squall and Rinoa, but if this portal won't show up again..." Laguna folded his armes and made a serious face. "What do you expect us to do? We comb through the whole landscape, Zell and Irvine are flying through space with the Ragnarok, Ellone used her powers at her very best… If you know a better way to find them, let us know! But stop being that fussy! It's annoying."

Quistis looked down for a moment.

"I know, but… I've been so rude to Rinoa lately. She'd been trying to become a SeeD, but… I thought she'd had the wrong intensions. And still, her powers are unknown. You know as well as I do that sorceresses are still danger for our world. I tried to make her feel like a real SeeD but… I failed. Instead, she and Squall are all alone there… Wherever "there" is supposed to be."

Laguna sighed, then he put his arm around Quistis's shoulder. "We're trying to find them, Quistis." He smiled, and Quistis smiled back, even though she had tears in her eyes.

"Quistis!" Selphie ran into the room with wided eyes. "Zell just called. They think they might've found something!"

Quistis nodded and ran after Selphie.

"Found what exactly?", she asked while running.

"I dunno. But they said that it looked like a portal. They're not sure, though…"

Again, Quistis nodded and hasted.

The Ragnarok landed just in front of Esthar. Zell waved with his arms in a quick motion.

"Hurry up!", he screamed and ran to the deck of the airship.

With a jump, Selphie and Quistis reached into the off-lifting airship.

"Wait!"

Quistis turned around and saw Laguna, who tried to reach the ship with a high jump.

Quistis and Selphie reached out their hands and Laguna caught them just in the last moment.

"Are you okay?", Quistis asked, but without waiting for an answer, she went to Zell and Irvine.

Zell was too busy to answer, he seemed to have problems maneuvering the airship, so Irvine explained what they've seen.

"We started flying back to Esthar after hanging out there in space the last two days, when suddenly the airship started to bounce. First, we thought we have overused the fuel, but it was still plenty left. It took us quite a long time to see ground underneath us, because the airship was moving that strange. And then…" At this point, Irvine stopped. He seemed to be quite confused, as if he'd lost the words.

"We're there", Zell filled in and pointed to the ground.

Quistis and the others took a look down.

They saw the blue portal through which first Squall and then Rinoa had disappeared and, to their surprise, they saw Ellone, standing in front of the portal.

"What is Ellone doing there?", Laguna asked in shock when the others looked at him.

"Laguna", Quistis started to say, when suddenly a voice appeared in her head.

"_I'm sorry, Quistie._" A laugh followed as the SeeDs and Laguna looked down to Ellone once more; the young woman made a step towards the portal and disappeared in it.

A great light appeared and blinded the people in the airship.

Quistis, who got her eyesight back first, shouted: "The portal's about to close. C'mon Zell, maneuver us into it!"

Zell took a look over his shoulder. "Are you crazy, Quistis? We have no idea what's waiting for us down…"

"Shut up!", Selphie said angry. "Maneuver us there _now_!" Her face was very serious; the last past three years at Esthar had changed her a lot.

Without talking back again, Zell maneuvered the ship down to the portal.

A dog was running towards the portal, too.

"Isn't that Angelo?", Irvine said confused.

Quistis smiled. "Yeah. Wherever this is going to take us, Rinoa will be there, too. What else did you expect?"

"Stop talking, guys!", Zell interrupted them. "You should rather hold on to something. It's gonna get bumpy now!"

And the ship broke through the portal.


	10. Captured

„Where... am I?"

I whispered the words with rough breath. I didn't know why, but my throat and the rest of my body was hurting like I ran for hours and hours.

Then, I remembered. Those novices captured me. I just fade away. This pain must've come from their magic.

I slowly opened my eyes. The room in which I was sitting had no windows, so I could hardly see anything. It took my eyes a while to get used to the dark. In the meantime, I sensed over my body. It wasn't hurt in a physical way, another hint for the novices' magic. I wasn't handcuffed either, but my Blaster Edge wasn't there. It was no surprise.

But then, I noticed something terrible. My necklace was gone!

I searched for it over the entire room, since my eyesight got a bit better, and suddenly, my fingers felt something soft and fluffy. I hold it near to my face to see it better.

It was white feather. How came it to such a place? I put it in the little pocket of my pants and stood up to analyze my jail.

The room was very little, not high enough to make a tall man stand in it, though there was enough space for me. The width was enough for me to lay in there in every direction.

And there were bars. I first didn't see them because of the low light, but my eyesight improved.

The barrels were so cold when I laid my fingers on them. I put my fingers down and sighed, then turned around and sat down. Closing my eyes, I treid to think of the time three years ago.

So much has happened since then. Again, I tried to clasp my necklace. When I felt it's disappearance, tears dropped off my eyes.

And then, I felt angry. The ring was my wedding ring! Squall and I were supposed to marry in the end of spring. I stood up, formed my hands to fists. My whole body shook because of my anger. I turned around and shook the barrels

"Let me out!", I screamed. "Come over here, you damn sorceress, show me your power! I bet you don't dare 'cause you're to weak, am I right? .OUT!"

Suddenly, I felt my powers exploding. A giant fireball came out off me in the form of a ring.

I heard screams from down the floor. Then, running feet. Some novices came to my cell. One of them had burned hair.

"The... master wants to... to see you", one of them gasped.

"I bet she does", I answered and moved forwards.

"I'm afraid you can't come with us the normal way. We... we have to make you lose coinsciousness."

I slowly shook my head, then raised up my hand.

"Let me out", I repeated quietly and a crystal of ice, like the one Ediea had once used against Squall, started to appear.

One of the novices started to move, but their leader shook his head.

"Alright, come with us", he said while opening the door.

While I followed them, I didn't say a word, I was to concentrated on the aura of magic I could finally feel. It seemed familiar but everytime I was close to name it, it became weaker.

Then, we stopped. The novices looked at each other, then opened a hidden door in a stone wall with a spell I couldn't understand. First, I was nervous because I feared it was a trap but then, I could see a person sitting behind the door.

I slowly entered the room. It was a big hall with high windows and a lot of columns. At the end of the hall was a throne that looked exactly like the on of Ultimecia. But I hadn't much time to be shocked because I recognized the person sitting powerless in front of it.

Tears sting my eyes.

"Squall!", I cried and ran towards him.

He looked up slowly, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Rinoa? You're here?" Despite of the wounds he had all over his body, he embraced me tightly.

"You're here", he said again, but now in relief. "I've missed you so much."

Then, he hold me at my shoulders, worry in his eyes.

"But why? It's too dangerous, Rinoa. You can't face her, you know that!"

I looked at him confused. "Why? I came to help you. I couldn't stand staying in Esthar, waiting for Laguna and Ellone to find a way to rescue you..." My head hung while I cried even more but Squall stared at me in schock.

"Ellone? But, Ellone is-"  
"Nice of you Squall, but I'll introduce me myself", said a familiar voice.

We both turned around.

Then I saw her.

With a smile on her face, like everything was fine... Ellone.


	11. Searching

Her head ached. Selphie tried to open her eyes but when the dust flew into them, she closed them in pain. She opened her mouth and the dust made her cough, but with all her strength, she raised herself up. Selphie could hear the blowing wind, she felt the dust on her skin. She coughed once more.

„Zell? Quistis? Irvine? Laguna?" The words were supposed to be screamed out loudly but her throat ached so much that it was rather a rough whisper.

A cough answered her and Selphie felt relief. The others were alright!

Again, she tried to open her eyes, and now she succeeded. The wind has calmed down by now, so she was able to see where she was. It was a big, open wasteland, the ground was from the same dirty grey as the sky. She also saw the Ragnarok, crushed down and it's giant claws dug into the ground. In the front of the airship were her friends.

Zell tried to help Laguna, who coughed so badly as if he was about to die. Quistis was about to help herself up by clinging on the airship's front. Irvine was the only one who already stood on his two feet. He inspected the airship, his face was serious.

Selphie stumbled towards him.

„Can you fix it?", she asked while taking his hand.

Though it was obvious they had a relationship, they never showed it like Rinoa and Squall did.

Irvine sighed. „I dunno. It's terribly damaged. And even if I had enough time, I don't have the tools here I guess."

Zell, who stood beside them, cleared his throat.  
„I'm sure you can fix that", he said slowly. „After Rinoa had left, I prepared the airship in case we'll follow them. That includes food, items and tools."

Quistis looked at him with surprise.

„You've grown up, haven't you?", she asked amazed.

Zell looked away.

„Why are you so surprised", he mumbled but with a little, nervous smile on his face.

Laguna, who had finally recovered now raised his voice.

„So, we're finally here. Never expected to go on an adventure once again." He smiled and had a happy expression on his face.

„We're five persons, aren't we? Let's have two of us staying here and the remaining three start searching."

Quistis frowned.  
„And how do we stay in contact if something happens? We can't just run back over and over again."

Zell cleared his throat once more with a big smile.

„Did I mention I broght four mobile phones with me?"

Irvine clapped.

„Good boy", he laughed. „So, give the three departing a phone and leave one here for the repairing-team. Who's going to stay here with me?", he asked but it was unnecessary: With only one step, Selphie went beside him, a severe look on her face.

„Guess everything's clear now", Laguna said and looked at Quistis. „Would you mind packing some potions and food into a bag for the three of us?" and Quistis walked away.

It took like an hour or so until everything was prepared. Laguna, Zell and Quistis waved their hands to say goodbye, then they turned around and walked away. Angelo, who came back from a little trip, ran ahead, waiting from time to time for the humans to catch up.

Selphie watched her friends until they were out of sight.

Irvine laid his arm around her shoulders.

„Stop looking so sad, hun", he mumbled while stroking her face. „You've been looking too sad for too long."  
She tried to smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

„Something's wrong, Irvine", she answered and frowned. „I don't know what, but... The fight we fought three years ago... It's not over yet."

And if this strange world wanted to underline her words, a breeze came up, cold and heavy and Irvine and Selphie hold each others hands, looking out for what was yet to come.


	12. Betrayed

_This can't be_

I stared at Ellone, at her evil smile, her dark eyes and although everything inside of me tried to ignore it, I _knew _she was the one.

Nonetheless, I tried to touch her hand.

"Ellone... Why?", I whispered but Squall grabbed my hand before I could touch her.

"Don't!", he said.

I turned around surprised.

"What?", I asked confused. Ellone was like a big sister to him, she'd always been the one he turned to in Esthar. How could he be so hard, so cold?

But then I realized. He'd already erased all his lovely memories and feelings for Ellone, accepted the truth. I saw the same pain and hate in his eyes, like when he looked at Ultimecia.

Squall stood up, stumbling because of the wound on his arm but he didn't make a sound.

"If you dare to touch Rinoa", he said in a voice, so calm that it frightened me, "I'll kill you, you monster!"

Ellone laughed.  
"I have no raison to touch her... yet", she added with a smile, then looked right in my face. "I need you."

The way she said that scared me – like there was no other way.

Ellone made a step forward and with a scream, Squall ran towards her, but before he could even reach her, she looked at him and made a quick move with her hand.

I just heard an explosion, everything became white and then I saw how Squall was thrown back against the wall. He screamed out of pain, then he collapsed.

"Squall!", I cried and ran towards him. I looked at his face, so pale and lifeless.

"No... no!", I whispered crying. "Don't go!"  
"Too bad. I thought I hold in enough", Ellone said, with a voice that sound serene.

I turned around and stared at her. I laid Squall down on the floor, my hands shaked. Then I stood up.

"You damn monster!", I yelled so loud that that it even hurt in my ears but I didn't care.

"How could you? After all that we've been through! I'm going to... I'm going to kill you!"  
A part of me was scared of what I just said, but a single thought of Squall's body behind me raised my anger. By raising my hands, I let all my power flow into them and they began to shake even more. I've never realized how much power I really hold and now, it made me smile. I looked up to Ellone and was surprised by her fascinated way to stare at me and for a single moment, I felt then something was wrong.

The magic was about to destroy me.

"DIE!", I screamed and set the power free. This was more than a fireball. It had no element, but it was strong, so strong. It filled everything with a red light, it was hot and even I felt pain on my skin though nothing of it touched me. Above the noise my magic made, I could hear Ellone.

And then I realized what was wrong. Ellone laughed. She laughed so loud, so happily and now I could feel it: My magic got soaken in! I first couldn't see where, but then I recognized the necklace Ellone held. _My _necklace.

Though my anger grew even bigger, I forced myself to stop the magic. It wasn't easy, but I managed it.

Gasping, I looked at Ellone.

"What...?". I tried to ask but my feet couldn't hold me anymore. I feel down to my knees.

Ellone kept laughing: "Oh dear, don't stop yet. There's still some power inside of you – give me the rest of it!"

I stared at her and now I could even feel the emptiness inside of me.

"What have you done, Ellone?", I whispered scared.

She smiled: "Instead of telling you, I guess it's easier to show."  
Then, she took on my necklace

For a moment, I was about to explode because of anger, but then, something terrible happened.

In the moment my necklace was around Ellone's neck, I could see how she began to glow. It wasn't a light glow, it was dark and scary and then, even though I saw it with ym own eyes, I couldn't believe it: Ellone began to transform. Her body grew up, bigger and bigger until she was like 2 and a half meter tall. And that was the most bearable circumstance of all.

Ellones body looked like the body of a man and a woman combined! Under her breasts, I could see a sixpack and the muscles on her arms were so big that Zell would've envied her.

I stared at Ellone's face. It looked so evil, so mad. Her eyes were red and sharped and the tooth in her mouth weren't the tooth of a human anymore. Her short hair had grown like hell and was edgy, with a colour between purple, red and black. She looked like a mix of Ultimecia and Adell – it was scary.

"Ellone", I whispered, but I felt so powerless that I couldn't finish my sentence.

The sorceress laughed.

"Well, Rinoa", she said and her voice, which had been soft and high pitched was now dark, blurred like a mechanical voice.

"I guess you've given me enough power. I wonder..." She stared at Squall, who was about to raise himself up. With an evil smile, she raised her right hand and pointed with her finger at Squall.

"NO!", I screamed and with all my strength, I pushed Squall down and fell with him, Ellone's magic just an inch above my hair. I could hear the wall exploding right beneath us. Starring at the giant hole, I reacted without thinking: I grabbed Squall's arm and ran towards the hole. When I saw the abyss, I was shocked but only for a few seconds. After looking at Squall's face, he nodded and then we both jumped. I could hear Ellone's disappointed scream behind closing my eyes, I clinged tightly on Squall, waiting for the ground to come.


	13. Friend Or Enemy?

"It's useless!"

Quistis looked up. Frowning, she stared at Zell, who pinched the air with his hands, trying to get over his frustration.

"Calm down, Zell", she said quietly while studying the map one of the citizens gave her, trying to find any hints for the sorceress' residence.

Zell shouted at her, but so hasty that she didn't understand a word. She guessed it was better that way.

"Alright", Laguna said. "There's just one city left." While saying so, he pointed with his finger on a small town, maybe it was even a village.

"If they're not there, then they've come further in this little time than I ever expected."  
Quistis nodded. The only reason she, Zell and Laguna had been so fast was because Zell had stolen Chocobos.

Quistis looked worried to the animals.

In this world, the Chocobos were extremly bigger and they weren't yellow but dirty orange or even brown. They looked _wilder_. And riding on them was the hell on earth.

She sighed. Except from a few easy monsters, they haven't seen anything out there, no hint for Squall and Rinoa, just nothing.

Her phone ringed.

"Hey Selphie. Anything new?" she asked without real hope.

"Not really", Selphie admitted, "Irvine says he's close to fix the Ragnarok."

Quistis frowned. "That's the same he'd said half an hour ago, isn't it?"  
She could nearly see Selphie nodding: "Yeah, I guess that's true... How about you? Anything new over there?"  
"Not a single thing", Quistis answered with a sigh, "There's only one place left to search after them..."

For a while, everyone was quiet. Noone dared to interrupt the calm, to ask "What if..."

"Alright. I'll call you I half an hour again, Quistis."

Without waiting for her friend to answer, Selphie hang up.

Laguna made a step towards the SeeD.

"How's it going?", he mumbled, then sighed when Quistis shrugged with her shoulders.

"I guess we can't do more than go on searching."

"The Ragnarok?", Zell asked and Quistis shook her head.

"Don't get mad again!", she said annoyed when Zell was about to scream. "You're no use if you keep on going like that."  
Zell sighed. "I know, I know... So, where are we heading now?"

Laguna pointed over his shoulder.

"That way", he said without hope in his voice: The landscape was the same there as in any other direction around them.

Quistis sighed. "Well then, let's go."

Slowly, she moved towards the Chocobos, taking care on every step of her. The animal looked up, stared at her with anger and made a step back.

"Good boy", Quistis said and watched Laguna and Zell. Relieved, she realized both of them had problems with their animals, too.

Suddenly, the Chocobo picked her with it's pecker.

"Outsch!" She stared at the animal and it stared back.

The SeeD made a quick move and jumped on the Chocobo. It went furious and ran a few meters ahead when it suddenly stopped. Quistis nearly fell down because of the unexpected move.

"Damn, calm down!" she said angrily. The Chocobo was about to run away again when suddenly someone grabbed it's reins.

"Thanks, Zell", she gasped and looked at him. The young man laughed.

"Yo, leave it to me!", he said with this enormous grin.

A sign of a smile appeared on Quistis' face, but it disappeared quickly.

"What's wrong with ya, Quis? You... you look sad since quite a long time. Exactly since..."  
He stopped. The look on Quistis' face was now hard and cold.

"It's none of your buisness, Zell", she answered and turned her chocobo around.

Zell looked after her with a worried face, but kept quiet.

Ever since Ultimecia was defeated, Quistis first had been more happy than ever. But then, something has happened. None of her friends knew about it, but still, they could feel it.

The three were riding through the plain landscape for a few hours, when suddenly, on their way to the town, something happened.

From one second to the other, the landscape had changed. Instead of the wasteland, a castle had appeared out of nothing. It was all black, with towers and balconies, high in the grey clouds, gargoyles contained black water, dropping down stringly, and ravens, crows and vultures flew around them, crying out terribly. The windows were all dulled by dark green curtains, looking like noone ever opened them, and the front door, out of dark brown wood and black metal, looked so massive as a mountain and, to top the scary building, everything looked blurred.

This all had been terrifying enough, but there was something that scared Quistis and Zell even more: In kind of a terrible way, this castle looked a lot like the one of the Time Compression, Ultimecia's castle.

Laguna, who hasn't been with the others at that time, looked at Quistis.

"What's wrong?", he asked afraid.

Quistis hardly managed to raise her voice.

"This... this looks like... You know, the place we went to three years ago."

"I see", Laguna nodded slowly. "But I guess we have no choice: If there's any place on this world I'd search for a sorceress, I'd choose this one."

Quistis and Zell nodded, then Zell laid his hand on Quistis' arm.

"Let's go, Quis."

Just when Quistis nodded, they suddenly heard a loud explosion. They raised their heads up and stared at a giant hole, right in a tower's wall.

"What's up there?", Zell asked alarmed.

"I don't know-", Quistis was about to answer when suddenly two persons jumped out of the hole. Rinoa's significant blue cape was easy to recognize.

"It's Squall and Rinoa!", Laguna screamed and moved his Chocobo forwards, Zell and Quistis right behind him.

"What are they thinking?", Zell shouted stunned and tried to hurry up even more, though it was useless: Squall and Rinoa were falling faster and faster.

"NO!", Laguna shouted as they were about to hit the ground, when suddenly a glowing light appeared. Instead of hearing screams and breaking bones, the sound of moving wings appeared. Quistis, Zell and Laguna didn't stop riding until the light has disappeared.

In front of them, Rinoa and Squall laid. Squall moved as if he was hurt and cringed from time to time, but Rinoa's face was peaceful, almost lifeless.

Laguna and Zell hurried and took Squall on Laguna's Chocobo, then they looked down on Rinoa.

"Is she... dead?", Zell cawed.

"NO!", Quistis answered angrily and aggressive. She sat down to carry Rinoa's body. Zell wanted to help her, but Quistis stared at him.

"Don't dare to touch us", she said so calm that it was frightening and Zell made a few steps backwards.

All of a sudden, the front door went open and terrifying woman came out of it. Her eyes were heating furiously as she shouted "GIVE ME RINOA!".

"Damn!", Zell spit and ran to his Chocobo. "It's the sorceress!"  
"Let's move!", Laguna shouted and set his mount in motion.

Quistis didn't moved.

Zell, who had been riding quite a big distance, turned around and stared at her.

"What the heck are you doing, Quistis?", he screamed horrified.

The young woman looked at him with old eyes, fighting against her tears. Rinoa began to alternate in her arms, and Quistis slowly turned away from her friends, to the frightening sorceress.

"Finally!", Ellone whizzed and reached out for Rinoa's body. "Give her to me!"

Slowly, Quistis handed out her friend to the sorceress. She was crying now.

"I'm so sorry."


	14. Making Plans

"What has she done?"

Zell stared at Laguna, who held Squall's body. It was cringing the whole time under massive pain. With worry, Laguna looked at the enormous wound on Squall's torso: A long, wide-open crop from his left shoulder to his right arm.

"Another scar", Laguna mumbled.

"Hey, are you even listening?", Zell shouted at him with anger.

Laguna stood up.

"Why should I? Since half an hour, you're repeating the same useless sentences while I tried to vet Squall's wounds. Why haven't you done anything in the meantime? Like calling Selphie? I bet she's nervous since she use to call Quistis and I'm sure Quistis won't answer her now."

Zell looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry", he said in a quiet voice. "I'll call her right away. Maybe she and Irvine have fixed the Ragnarok by now. Last time, she said, they were about to raise up likely."  
Laguna watched Zell walking a few meters away to call the two.

Again, he looked to Squall.

The young man hasn't moved since they brought him further away from the castle, he was only twisting and groaning in agony. But still, he seemed to be calming down a bit.

Laguna's eyes softened. Looking at this young man, reminded him of being that age, once, too. For a moment, he felt guilt, knewing he missed out on Squall's childhood.  
Suddenly, Squall opened his eyes.

"Laguna?", he asked surprise. "You're here?"  
Laguna nodded. "Don't move too much, your wounds are huge and they just stopped bleeding."  
Squall nodded in agreement and was about to lay down when he suddenly raised up. He cringed out of pain but looked seriously at Laguna's face.

"Where is Rinoa?"

Laguna sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry, Squall, but..."  
"Don't tell me she died because I know she didn't!", Squall said before Laguna could finish his sentence. "We both fell down the tower. Just before I passed out, I could see how she transformed into an angel. She saved us. So tell me where she is."

Laguna sighed once more. He wanted to keep it away from Squall, but knew that he won't stop asking (maybe he'd even run away), if he wouldn't tell him.

"She's at the sorceress' residence. Quist-"

"WHAT?", Squall screamed panic. "Are you crazy? How could you leave her there but take _me _with you?" His voice cracked more and more and he shook off Laguna's hands when he tried to calm him.

"Yo! Selphie and Irvine have fixed the Ragnarok! They're flying over to our place, now", Zell said, who just came back, "Selphie said it'll take half an hour tops. Oh, you're awa-", he was about to say when Squall stood up and shook him.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAVED RINOA?", he screamed at Zell, who looked at him surprised.

"Why do you scream at me?", he asked confused.

Squall slouched his shoulders.

"You could've done something... Anything", he whispered with tears in his eyes.

Laguna looked worried at the young SeeD. Squall haden't changed much after dating Rinoa, he was still a quiet guy, trying to handle his problems on his own. But when it comes to Rinoa, he's like a different person: Loud, unconcentrated, lead by his heart. Everyone appreciated it, seeing Squall being happier. But on the other hand, it caused him trouble.

"Listen, Squall", Laguna said. "And really listen now, don't interrupt. We, that includes Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and I, haven been searching for you two since a few hours. We supposed to do earlier, but El- … We couldn't find the portal." Laguna paused at Ellone's name. Instead of Zell, he had recognized his beloved litte Ellone and guessed it was better for Squall not to talk about her in person yet.

"Anyhow, by landing here, Ragnarok broke. Selphie and Irvine stayed there, trying to fix it and Zell, Quistis and I went and tried to find you. I don't know how we found you in the end, but suddenly, we were in front of the castle, just in the moment when you jumped down. We tried to hurry up to you, but you were too fast. When you were about to hit the ground, a glowing light appeared and took our sight, then the sounds of moving wings appeared – I guess that was Rinoa's transformation to having wings once more. When the light appeared, both of you laid on the ground. You, Squall, seemed to be wounded, so Zell and I took you on my Chocobo first. We wanted to pick up Rinoa, too, but Quistis..." At that moment, he paused again, with disbelief in his eyes and voice. "She... refused. She said she wanted to carry Rinoa on her own Chocobo. Before we could ask her, why, Ellone appeared..." He looked quickly to Zell, but whose face was dispassionately, "and while Zell and I tried to hurry back... Quistis stayed. We were too far ahead when we noticed and turned around, but she just looked at us and then... she handed Rinoa to Ellone. Zell and I even wanted to ride back to get the two, but Ellone sicked her novices on us and we had to run. Once her novices let go off us, we stopped. And yes... That's it so far."

Squall didn't say anything. He just stared right through Laguna, like if he hadn't heard anything. But Laguna knew he was thinking. So he kept quiet, waiting for Squall to be finished.

After a few minutes of silence, Squall looked up. His eyes were red, but they had a hard and cold feel to them now.

"I'll go back and save her." He said it so clearly and confident that Laguna said nothing.

"How?", Zell asked.

Squall gave him a long look.

"I know what the sorceress wants. Rinoas power. Even though she's evil, she just became a sorceress – I'll use that. I'll try to make her insecure and in that moment, I will take Rinoa and leave. If necessary, I'll use force."

Laguna shook his head.  
"This won't work. No matter how we put it, Ellone has left everything behind her. She didn't even hesitate in taking Rinoa. She is no longer the Ellone we once knew."  
Squall kept quiet for a second.

"I'll go no matter what", he then said. "I know that I can't bring Ellone back. It... hurts to know it but... If it is to save Rinoa, then I've got to stop her. No matter how."

Another silence came, a bit more quiet than the one before.

"I'll come with you", Laguna said after a while. "I want to ask her why she's changed so much."

Zell nodded. "I'll go with you, too. Quistis has changed a lot also and now's the time for her to tell us!"

"Heeeeeey, are you going to make plans without us?"

Zell, Laguna and Squall turned around. Above them, the Ragnarok was, making no sound at all. Irvine waved with his hands while Selphie was manoeuring it.

The three men jumped up to Irvine who lend them a hand.

"That's quite quiet, isn't it?", Zell asked in awe. Irvine nodded proudly.

"Yes, it took me more time to, well, to make it like this. The first start was so loud that Selphie and I got a tinnitus for at least 10 minutes."

Squall passed Irvine without looking at him, going to Selphie.

"We're going to get Rinoa out of there. Can you bring us to the castle?"

Selphie looked up with a little smile on her face.

"Somehow, I knew you would say something like that." Her smile fade away. "I think it's too dangerous..."  
Squall turned around, clenching his fists.

"... for you three to go alone", Selphie added with a bit of her old agitation.

"Do you have any plans?", Irvine asked Squall.

Squall looked at his friends.

"Not exactly. How about "going in, taking Rinoa and Quists, going out"?"

The four stared at him, then Irvine laughed.

"This was his very first try in making a joke! That was a good one. And seriously?"

Squall smiled just one bit.

"I don't have a plan. And I don't think that any plan will be good enough. Remember, three years ago, we hadn't that much of a plan either. Why shouldn't it work here, too?"

His friends nodded.

"Alright then, let's go!", Selphie called out. "Operation "Saving Rin and Quis" has begun!"


	15. Storming The Castle

"Land here, Irvine. Otherwise they'll see us", Squall said. "If they haven't already."

Irvine landed the Ragnarok as Squall told him, quite a distance away from the castle.

"So. What was your plan again?", he asked the SeeD.

Squall shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know exactly", he admitted once again.

"You've lost your weapon", Selphie pointed out, "And you haven't junctioned an G.F. either."

Squall nodded. "I know. But still, what do you want me to do? Ellone took Quezacotl, Diabolos and Doomtrain before I could react in any way. And since she just captured Rinoa, I guess Ifrit, Cerberus and Eden are gone as well. Not to mention Siren and Cactuar from Quistis."

"We don't know if Quistis does belong to Ellone, yet", Zell interposed quickly.

The others shoot a glance at him, but kept quiet.

"Well", Laguna said after a pause. "I'm sorry, but I'm not too familiar with G.F. I suppose. Which ones do we have left?"

"I've got the Brothers and Pandemona with me", Zell started first.

"Shiva, Tonberry and Alexander are over here", Irvine answered while wagging with his hand.

"Carbuncle, Leviathan and Bahamut", Selphie said and touched her chest.

Laguna nodded. "Ah, yeah. So... both sides got the same amount?"

"Yes", Squall said. "But that's bad for us. Ellone is a sorceress, which is bad enough, but she has Rinoa to blackmail us and Quistis knows most of my strategies."

"Well, then it's good that you don't have any, right?", Irvine asked laughing. "I suppose all of us will go?", he said while getting up.

Squall shook his head. "No. Laguna, you've got to stay here."  
The man looked surprised at him. "But, but why?", he asked confused but Squall gave him a sharp look.

"First, you don't have any G.F.. Secondly, you haven't fought a real battle for long time. In the third place, someone needs to stay here so we can depart once we got out. Fourthly, you're the president of Esthar, if you get lost, it'll cause trouble. Furthermore, you're too close to Ellone. You might get in our way."

Laguna stared at him.

"And how about you? I mean, Rinoa's in there!"

Squall nodded. "I know. That's why I have to go. Rinoa is still Rinoa. She is normal. I can talk to her, I can _save_ her. You know Ellone is lost. You know we'll kill her if we have to. But we don't have to kill Rinoa. That's why."

The others looked at him. It was the first time Squall reacted so cool, so normal, though it was about Rinoa. But then they saw it in his eyes. The thought of losing her was hurting him, nearly killing him. He knew his last chance was to stay calm.

"Alright then", Selphie took the command. "I'll lend you Leviathan for this battle. We need magic here."

Squall was surprised. Selphie loved her G.F., especially Leviathan since she got so close to him (Squall never quite understood how someone could love G.F. or could get close to them, but after Ellone took his from him, he felt somehow lonely), but in the same moment, he understood: Selphie knew that the only G.F., who'd really fight against getting junctioned by another person would be Leviathan, which meant after being sent to Squall, Leviathan would use even more power to stick at where he was.

"Alright. Let's do it outside", Squall agreed with a little, thankful smile.

The party went outside, leaving Laguna behind.

"Hold still", Selphie said to Squall and positioned in front of him. She closed her eyes for a moment, then her head lifted up and she opened her arms wide while a light-blue aura appeared around her. Slowly, Leviathan's body formed out of the aura. The large lake monster stared for a moment at Squall. Then, Selphie pointed with her finger at Squall while, in unison, giving him a small ring with a gravure looking like Leviathan's head. The G.F. cried out, as if he wanted to resist but once Squall took the ring over his finger, he kept quiet and flew to Squall's side. There, he looked at Selphie with old, wide eyes, before he reduced to his aura again, then fading away.

"I thank you", Squall said, meaning both Selphie and Leviathan.

Selphie nodded. "If you let Ellone have him, it's your duty to get him back."

Squall knew that.

While sneaking to the castle, he thought back of when they decided to seal the G.F. in some accessories and such.

"_Do you really think it's best?" Edea had a confused face._

"_We do", Squall answered nodding._

"_I see." Edea still looked confused. "But why me? You know I'm not a sorceress anymore. Why does it has to be me?"_

"_You're still powerful, Mother. However... Rinoa can't." Squall looked away, as if he'd suffer. "We all thought she withstanded the fight against Ultimecia. But... I guess I was wrong. She's got nightmares every night, awaking crying or even screaming." Now, he clenched his fists. "I don't know how to help her. I assume it's the G.F. she holding inside her body. You know they bound to our souls, our minds and bodies. I don't know why she's the only one who's suffering because of that, but there's no other reason I can think of."_

_Edea frowned. "Why the G.F.? Is there any reason?"_

_Squall sighed. "She's screaming their names in sleep. Ifrit, Cerberus, Eden. And sometimes, Griever."  
Now, Edea frowned even more. "Griever. That G.F. you fought against while Time Compression?" After Squall nodded, she went on "I see. You're scared the G.F. controll Rinoa's thoughts. I'll see what I can do."_

In the end, they agreed on combining two to three G.F.s into one bracelet. But Selphie, Squall and (against Squall's will) Rinoa wanted to get one special G.F. sealed in an extra accessory. Squall took his earring for Diabolos, Selphie her ring for Leviathan and Rinoa her ankle chain for Ifrit.

"We're there", Zell said. It was true, they were in front of the giant portal, crouched. He looked at Squall. "What now?"

Squall kept quiet for one second.

"In there." In the moment he said so, he simply opened the portal and rushed in.

Selphie, Irvine and Zell looked at each other.

"He'd changed a lot, didn't he?", the three of them said at the same time.

Quickly, they ran after him.

A bunch of novices were waiting, but before they could react, Squall junctioned _Fire _and Selphie finished them off with _Ice_.

Squall ran ahead. First, it looked like he was running without any plan, but soon, the others saw he was aiming for a special room. Soon, they arrived at a small room without windows. Squall rushed in and came out with his gunblade.

"Bracelet and earring?", Irvine asked but Squall shook his head.

"Move on", Zell said and the four ran further.

They rushed through many corridors but then, all of a sudden, they heard screams. Screams by a ver familiar voice.

"Rinoa!" Squall didn't scream, it was more a whisper but he couldn'thad voiced his feelings more even if he had screamed. He ran even faster, nearly stumbling across his feet.

Soon, they reached the door from which behind the screams came. Now, they also heard another voice, shouting.

"You must stop! You're going to kill her!"

The friends looked at each other. It was Quistis, she sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

"I do not care." Ellone's voice, blurred and evil. "She refuses to give me the rest of her power. As long as she owns some, I won't let her go."

Now, Quistis seemed to run, but Ellone stopped her: "Don't go near to her or I'll do the same to you."  
"Rinoa, please give her what she wants!" Now, Quistis was crying. "Give it to her and she'll leave you alone!"

Rinoa's voice wasn't more than a whisper. "I... can't."

"We have to interfer now, before it's too late", Selphie whispered. Squall looked at her, relieved someone spoke the words, gave the allowance to rescue Rinoa.

With a loud noise, Squall opened the door.

Ellone turned around. Her face, once so young and beautiful, looked so mad, so evil, so ugly. For a moment, she had an angry expression on her face, but then she began to laugh.

"You're silly, SeeDs. I let you run. It was a gift. I wasn't after you." Now, she had an evil grin on her face. "But now you came back. For what? Saving your sorceress?"

She pointed at Rinoa.

The young woman was bound on a table, her clothes were cut off on various places and she was bleeding. Terribly bleeding, more red than anything else. Apparently, she just lost consciousness. Right beside her was Quistis, her face was red of all the tears she shed the past time. Helpless, she reached out her hands to Rinoa.

Squall took his gunblade. "Sorceress. Give me Rinoa and we won't harm you."

Ellone laughed. "So what? Keeping me safe in custody, at the Esthar's Sorceress Memorial? Like you once wanted to do with her?"

Suddenly, Squall and his friends were pushed down to the ground, held by great magic.

Ellone was about to come near to them, but Zell managed to raise himself up.

"NO!", he said and junctioned the Brothers.

The two creatures appeared out of nowhere and instantly attacked the sorceress. The sound of their hands and Ellone's magic fighting against each other was terrible, but it gave the SeeDs a chance to raise up.

In addition, Irvine called Shiva and just when the Brothers disappeared, she froze Ellone.

But not for long. The sorceress destroyed her cell and stared at the SeeDs. With moving her left hand quickly, all of them were thrown back against a wall and there, she hold them.

She gasped, but just a little.

"Why?", she asked and for the first time as being a sorceress, she sounded confused. "Why are you trying so hard to save her? What's the use? You're going to kill her, anyway. Or should I rather say you _already _killed her?"

Squall looked at her.

"I... don't know... what you're talking about."

For a moment, Ellone stared at him, now with an unbelievable expression. Then, she smiled horribly.

"You do not know? Well, then I think it's time for a bit conversation, isn't it?"

With one arm, she grabbed Rinoa's lifeless body and gave Quistis a short look.

"I guess, I'll be generousonce more. Like I said, I have no intention to kill you." For a moment, Ellone looked like she did a long time ago. "You'll get the chance to think over what you've done, what you're doing right now and what you're going to do. Quistis, you now finally have your chance to _get things right_, like you asked me three years ago."

Before someone could react, Ellone destroyed the wall right in front of her, jumped out of it and with Quezacotl as her help, she flew away.

Once she was gone, Squall and the others fell down.

Zell was the one who first got back on his legs. He ran to Quistis and, to everyone's surprisement, he hugged her tightly.

"What have you done?", he asked her, afraid and worried.

Now Quistis burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry", she said while falling down to her knees.

Squall stood up. "Tell me. Why have you betrayed us? What was Ellone talking about?" His hands shaked as if he was about to lose control.

Quistis looked at each face before starting to talk.

"There's something you all do not know. Something about Rinoa. I'm sorry, but I just had to give her to Ellone!"

Now, Squall was anxious. This was no longer the strong, confident Quistis. This woman was at the end of her possibilites.

With so old and worried eyes, she looked at Squall.  
"Rinoa is Ultimecia."


	16. The Truth

Squall looked at the woman who'd been a friend of his for a long time.

"You're a liar!", he screamed with tears in his eyes. He ran towards her, shaking her terribly at her shoulders. Quistis' hair flew around and her tears with them. Suddenly, Squall hit her brutally.

"Stop, Squall!", Zell called out and grabbed Squall at his shoulders. The SeeD tried breaking free, but Zell and then also Irvine kept him down.

Quistis fell down on her knees.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered crying. "I'm so terribly sorry, Squall. I've destroyed everything."

Selphie walked towards her and softly touched her shoulders.

"Tell us, Quistis", she spoke with a quiet, lovely voice. "Why do you think that?"

Quistis sniffled but tried raising her voice.

"Ellone told me. On the party, three years ago." Her voice was flat and without any emotions when she talked about what had happened.

"We were on another balcony. She'd been watching Rinoa and Squall. When I asked her what she'd been doing, she just turned her head. From that moment on, I knew something was wrong. I took her hand and asked her and she... She simply said _"Rinoa is Ultimecia."_. First, I didn't believe her, I reacted just like you did, Squall." She gave him a short smile. "But since I knew Ellone, I was sure she wasn't lying. So I begged her to explain it to me. And well... Her arguments... I can't resist them..."

Irvine frowned. "What arguments?"

"Why did Ultimecia, Rinoa, wanted to combine past, present and future? Because in her future, there won't be any happiness, any luck. But combining all times means combining her beloved past with her terrible present and her unpredictable future, having back the good times", Quistis calmly explained.

Squall stared at her. "Why should she get unhappy? We're with her! There's no need for her to be unhappy anytime!"

Quistis looked at him pitiful.

"But we won't be there forever", she pointed out. "Remember Mother, Matron, Edea, however you want to call her. Time hold still at her since she gained sorceress' powers. And she started aging a while after passing on her powers on Rinoa. It's the same with Rinoa. She'll get much, much older than all of us. She'll witness all of our deaths. In the end, she'll be all alone." She looked at Squall. "You know that, don't you? You are her knight. I assume that she'd be fine as long as you stay with her, even if the rest of us died. But one day, you'll be gone, too. You know how weak she is when she's alone. Just remember the danger she got into in Deling City when she tried to approach Edea. What will happen if she's _all _alone?"

"That doesn't make sense." Zell shook his head. "Rinoa would never get this mad. And hey, remember the way Ultimecia looked like – there's no similarity with Rinoa at all."  
Quistis denied. "No, Zell. To answer your easy question first, just take a look on Ellone. She transformed terribly. You can't tell me you haven't seen that."  
"But Rinoa's been a sorceress for three years now and she hadn't transformed in any -"

"That's because she's not evil yet. Besides, you're wrong, Rinoa already has transformed. We've seen her wings. Just a few hours ago, they exploded in front of our eyes. She's no longer human, no longer normal. Her anger and her fears are starting to overwhealm her. She's losing us and Squall."

The four kept quiet, so Quistis went on talking. "I know, it's hard to believe and I didn't want to, either. But please, keep on thinking. You asked how she could get this mad? Of course, the Rinoa now could never ever do something like this. I, myself asked that question to Ellone: How could Rinoa want to become so destructive to the ones she once loved? Unfortunatly, this is kind of your fault, Squall."  
Squall raised his head and stared at her. "What do you mean by my fault?"  
"You've shown her Griever. The _most powerful G.F. on this world_, like you once said. Ellone explained it like so: One day, Rinoa will create a G.F. looking like the one she'd seen at the final battle. She'd name it Griever and use it very often, to comfort herself. But, we all know the disadvantages of using G.F., don't we? During that long period, Rinoa will loose all of her memories. Think about us, forgetting so much after using G.F. for a short time. What will happen when Rinoa uses Griever for ages and ages? Why should she stop using Griever when she won't remember that using him means erasing her memory? She won't realize it. And who should remember her of that? One day, Laguna and her father will be gone. Who's supposed to support a sorceress? The chance is high for her getting abandonned. One day, noone will remember what has happened all that time ago. Rinoa will change into something evil, something heartless. One day, she'll even forget her name. Ellone couldn't tell me how she's supposed to imagine _Ultimecia_, but maybe she'll read something about that name. I do not know. But still, the evidences for Rinoa being Ultimecia are damning."  
Selphie looked worried at Quistis. "But what other evidences? You explained why she could transform into Ultimecia, but no evidence yet."  
Quistis shook her head. "I already named you one: Griever. Only the six of us know about Squall's thoughts. But still, Ultimecia created Griever."  
"She extracted him off Squall's mind!", Zell interposed. "She even said that."

Quistis nodded. "Yes. Deep inside her heart, Ultimecia has all her memories – that means also the memory of Griever being not real. She might've felt a connection between us and Griever and junctioned him because of that connection. But please, let me go on. There are a lot, really a lot of other things I need to let you know. I don't ask you to be okay with what I've done, but I want to show you why I was, and still am, convinced that Rinoa is Ultimecia – or at least is going to be her one final day."  
She waited a moment for her friends to stop her, but when they kept silent, she took a deep breath.

"Let's start with this: Why should Ultimecia, if she's not Rinoa, try to combine past, present and future? To be able to controll everything? Maybe. But why has she been using all of _us_? Edea, Cifer, Rinoa, Adel, Squall, Ellone... We're all connected, all people of the same time epoch. Why does it has to be us? There'd been a lot of other sorceresses before Rinoa or even Adel if you want. And I'm sure there'll be some more in the future, too. But she used us. Subconscious, she tried reaching the epoch in which she was still happy. Our epoch. Another thing: Remember Ultimecia's face. The more I think about it, the more she looks like Rinoa – or the other way round. I know, that's quite relative, but take her wings for instance! Rinoa is as far the only sorceress we know about having wings. Even Edea said it's unusual for such an obvious sign of sorceress powers. Or the place of Ultimecia's castle! Rinoa told me it was the place you, Squall, promised her to meet her once again. Why should it be there in the end? And her guardians! Remember, one of them looked like Bahamut, another one like Ultima Weapon! You know that noone besides the six of us ever heard about Ultima Weapon – maybe in rumors, but never in real life. Also, remember how Ultimecia concentrated all her actions around Rinoa. Of course, Rinoa met Edea after she met us, but couldn't it be that this was Ultimecias plan? Rinoa first was no sorceress, so she couldn't controll her so easily, she needed someone who was there, someone who could weaken Rinoa and then giving her the sorceress powers." For a moment, she paused. "I know, you don't want to believe it. I didn't want to either. But still -"

"It is true." Squall's voice was so quiet that the others barely understood him.

"What, Squall?", Irvine asked stunned.

"It's the truth. I've always felt something was wrong, back then, three years ago. The fight was wrong." Now, he stumbled. "That's why I was the only one who got lost in time! I... her knight... I've killed her! I've destroyed the one I love the most. The flashbacks... Rinoa's face... Ultimecia's face." He fell down on his knees and for the first time, his friends saw him crying for real. Big, heavy tears fell down from his eyes while he sobbed. "What have I done?", he asked quietly, rubbing his face with his hands and sheaking his head.

Selphie hugged him tightly. "Don't give up on her yet, Squall, don't give up on her!"

Zell looked at Quistis. "Why did Ellone tell you that?", he asked.

Quistis looked away. "She planned to kill Rinoa. She hoped that I, the most reasonable from all of us, would understand and help her. But I couldn't. After she told me all of this, I ran to Odyne, asking him if he was sure Ultimecia wasn't born yet, like he once said." Suddenly, she laughed, but it was hard and full of sorrow. "He said that he, of course, didn't know for sure, but guesses so since "_There are no other sorceresses than Rinoa, right? Meaning only Rinoa could be Ultimecia, right? But that's impossible since Ultimecia wouldn't have dared to kill her past, right? So no reason to doubt Odyne's words, right?" _After this conversation, I knew Ellone was right. Noone ever thought about all these connections, all these possibilites. Though I have to admit I was surprised Odyne never knew about this... Still, I couldn't agree on killing Rinoa. Killing her... again."  
Squall frowned. "Then why gave you her to Ellone?"  
Quistis sobbed. "Because Ellone told me the only way to save Rinoa from being a sorceress would be taking her power away. And I have to say that it makes sense to me: Without her powers, she will age again, like Edea did shortly after. But I didn't wanted to use force, I wanted to convince Rinoa about being a normal human again. I asked her if she'd give her powers away, but she said she wouldn't give that burden to another innocent child. She... she didn't even listen to me!"  
Squall stared at her. "So Rinoa knew?"  
Quistis shook her head. "No. I was afraid of telling her. I just tried to say her that she won't age, that she'll lose everyone of us. But she said if the time comes, she'll end her life, no matter how. But I know her, we all know her, she'll be too weak for this step, she'll try to live on!"

The party kept quiet. Though they didn't want to, they somehow felt that it was true, somehow felt that Rinoa was Ultimecia for real. And in that moment, all they could think of was the fact that they killed her and that they were about to kill her again.

Suddenly, Squall laughed, but it was hard and you could hear the tears in his voice.

"What are you laughing at?", Irvine asked confused.

Squall shook his head. "I can't believe I was so blind all the time", he whispered. "I never told you, but Rinoa has nightmares since three years. I asked her in the beginning what they were about, but she hedged... I wouldn't have any clue if she weren't talking while dreaming." Again, he laughed. "So obvious."

Selphie frowned and made a step towards him. "Squall, we weren't at Rinoa's side 25 hours a day, so tell us what she'd been saying in her dreams."

Squall smiled agonized. "Well then, just let me repeat it for you, okay?" Then, with a voice, which was without any emotion, just like the time three year ago, he repeated Rinoa's sentences: " _"No... Let me go... Don't come near! Please, I don't want to hurt you" "Why have you left me? Where did you go? Am I... not good enough? Come back!" "I will... be good enough. I _have _to be good enough. We'll meet again. You'll see..." "Griever? Is that really you? … So you never left my side, did you? … I see. Then lets get back. Lets get all of them back!"_" Squall opened his eyes.

"How could you remember all that?", Zell asked stunned, but Squall just shrugged his shoulders. "If the one you love cries that out every single night, you start thinking about it... But now, I realize. She was dreaming about her future..."  
Selphie sobbed heavily and Irvine ran towards her, hugging her as tightly as he could. Seeing the two of them being together tore into his heart like a dagger.

Quistis stood up, stabilized by Zell who had been by her side for all the time. Slowly, she walked towards Squall, but stopped a few meters in front of him.

"I know you're mad at me", she whispered with thears ", but please, understand me. I tried everything I could to save Rinoa. I begged Ellone to keep her alive. But... Rinoa is the only one who can set her powers free and pass them on. Ellone can only force her to do..."  
Zell frowned. "How is she going to force Rinoa?"  
For a moment, everything was silent, then Selphie said in a calm voice "She will kill her. In the moment a sorceress dies, she gets somehow the ability to get her body up, though the thing controlling this body is no longer a soul. Odyne supposed it's the power of the sorceress herself, which only strives for getting passed on. In the moment Ellone kills Rinoa, Rinoa will definitly pass her powers on her. It is... It is only a matter of time."  
Zell looked to Squall. "Aren't you going to do something?", he asked shy.

Squall raised himself up, looking taller than ever. "Of course I will. But... I don't know where they were heading."

"If that's the biggest problem", Selphie said while shrugging her shoulders.

All looked at her.

"What do you mean?", Irvine managed to ask.

Selphie smiled a bit.

"We'll simply use Leviathan", she pointed out. "All our G.F.'s have a connection since they were with us for such a long time. He will be able to find Quezacotl and the others."

Squall chuckled a little. "I always thought you'd be crazy, having such a strong connection to you G.F.'s, but I see now that I was wrong."  
Selphie smiled back at him. "Well, not everyone of us prefered ignoring the ones who love us."

"Well guys, let's get going!", Irvine said and took Selphies hand.

Zell stood beside Quistis, who was looking down to the floor.

Squall watched her a few seconds, then he turned around.

"Come on, Quistis. We can't wait long, you know?", he said while quitting the room.

Quistis looked up astonished, but then she smiled through her tears. Slowly, she raised herself up.  
"Thank you, Squall", she whispered quietly.

"Where have you all been?", Laguna asked. He'b been going crazy all the time he had to wait for the others.  
Irvine was the one who was encouraged enough to tell him the whole story.

Squall was thankful for that, so he could talk to Zell, Quistis and Selphie.

"Well then, Selphie", he said. "You told us we could use Leviathan?" While saying so, he gave her back her ring. Surprised, he saw that Leviathan didn't appear in an aura, as if he belonged to Selphie, he just came back to her. For a moment, Squall could somehow see a bright light appearing in Selphie's eyes. She nodded.

"Yes. I will ask him to do so right away." She closed her eyes and Leviathan's aura appeared around her. She wasn't moving her lips, but they all could see how much she was concentrating herself. Then, the aura kind of disappeared, but rebuild itself a few meters in front of the Ragnarok.

Selphie opened her eyes. "He will help us", she said with a voice as if he would talk about her son. "But he says we have to hurry. Ellone seems to rush."

Squall nodded. "Alright then. Zell, you can handle this thing, can't you?"  
Zell laughed. "Of course I can", he said while sitting down.

Just a few seconds later, the Ragnarok was flying up high.

Irvine went back to the cockpit. Selphie gave him a short look. "How did Laguna react?", she asked.

Irvine shrugged with his shoulders. "Well, just as a president should. He says Rinoa's gotta be saved, but she needs to lose her powers, also."

Squall nodded. "I see. So he's on our side. What is he doing right now?"

"He's thinking about a way to keep Rinoa's future a secret from the population." Irvine smiled. "He really likes her, you know? He says she reminds him on Raine."  
Squall smiled a bit. He didn't know much about Raine, but the things Laguna told him really were a bit like Rinoa's personality.

"Alright, we're ready to go", Zell shouted from his chair.

Squall nodded. "Let's go then!"


End file.
